Electronic devices may present a credential entry interface in a web browser for secure access to one or more webpages. For example, a user may navigate, in the web browser, to a webpage for accessing secure content. The webpage may request a verification of the user's identity prior to providing access to the secure content. However, electronic devices may be limited in providing a way for entry and management of identifiers and/or credentials, for example, in a web browser.